PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Johns Hopkins WRHR program (JH-WRHR) is to develop highly qualified, independent investigators, clinically trained in obstetrics and gynecology, to conduct innovative and significant women?s health research. In the past 5 years, the Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics has made a significant investment in clinical and translational research under the leadership of the PI, Dr. Andrew Satin. The opportunities for research training have increased with the expansion of NIH-funded translational and clinical research programs. In addition, the Department has established a successful program to support faculty development. Departmental initiatives include a seminar series to promote academic career development, a grant writing course and workshop, and new resources for statistical support. Within the Department, collaborative discovery/scholarship has been fueled via the addition of both senior and mid-career faculty conducting research. In addition to Departmental resources, the leadership and faculty across Hopkins Schools of Medicine, and Public Health are committed to the JH- WRHR program. Evidence of the success of these interventions include new K awards for Gyn/Ob faculty as well as the increase in NIH-funded research across the Department. The JH-WRHR program will build on this success by: 1) recruiting promising and highly motivated junior faculty nationally, with priority given to groups underrepresented in research; 2) using a learner-centered, competency-based approach to career development under mentorship of nationally recognized, leaders in the specialty; and 3) developing independent, ethical women?s health research leaders. During their mentored research, WRHR Scholars will gain critical skills necessary for a research career in the specialty of Obstetrics and Gynecology. The JH-WRHR program core strength areas include: 1) clinical and outcomes research across the specialty, integrated with other programs in the Schools of Medicine and Public Health; 2) a Departmental clinical research core with dedicated support staff for data management and outcomes research; 3) clinical and translational research opportunities within five NIH-funded laboratories; and 4) translational research opportunities in related disciplines within the School of Medicine (e.g. immunology, neuroscience, cardiovascular and genetics). All Scholars will have 75 percent-protected research effort and pilot research funding over two years, with additional support as needed. The Department has demonstrated success and commitment to transforming promising scholars into independently funded investigators who will help advance and elevate the care of women through research.